


California King Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, Relationship Problems, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Marinette stifled a sob as her partner layed across the bed from her she buried her face in her pillow. Who knew a relationship could feel so close to grasping yet so far to reach?





	California King Bed

Marinette went up to the stairs to her apartment that she shared with her partner and kicked off her heels as she entered. After working a hard day at her office job in Gabriel Agreste's company she just wanted to relax. Once she had kicked off her heels she had walked to her ember colored bedroom. Marinette slowly opened the door and raised her eyes to see Alya on her laptop typing a storm away. At 24 years old Alya had the work ethic of someone who was in their 30's to 40's. Hardworking and fierce was she. Marinette had expected nothing less from her long-term partner of 5 years but a close friend of 10. Over the years when Marinette had discovered her bisexuality and Alya her pansexuality, they had also discovered something else. Their love for each other. 

"Hello," Alya said not caring to look up at Marinette. "How was your day?" 

"It was terrible. Remember that boy Léo I was telling you about the other day? He knocked over 6 bolts of fabric. Clarise and I had to clean it all up." Marinette complained taking off her nylons and work dress and switching into a pink and black nightgown. 

"Mhm." Alya hummed appearing to not care. Marinette looked down sadly used to this. Over the years their relationship has fizzled out. Just the thought of it made Marinette have a tea trail over her cheek. She wiped it away.

"Are we gonna head to bed soon?" Marinette asked. She had been used to coming home and seeing Alya sleeping and climbing into bed along with her.

"Yeah, I just had to finish some work for Noel. She wanted to know about some coffee prices." Alya said as she closed her laptop and placed it on her bedside table. Marinette climbed into bed next to Alya relaxing into the comfort. One of the biggest purchases made was this dumb giant king bed. Marinette has developed back issues after being Ladybug for so many years seemed to wear her out. While she was long retired she still suffered the consequences of six years as Ladybug. Alya turned off her bedside lamp that was lighting up the room. Marinette curled up into a fetal position and they faced each other. "Goodnight Mari." Alya whispered.

"Sweet dreams Alya," Marinette whispered back and saw Alya close her eyes and fall to sleep. Back a couple of years ago they would have cuddled and having a small conversation until they fell asleep while another told a story. As Marinette stifled a sob as her partner layed across the bed from her she buried her face in her pillow. Who knew a relationship could feel so close to grasping yet so far to reach? She wanted to so badly grab Alya's hand and place her forehead against hers. Marinette got up to use the bathroom. Once she was done using the bathroom she came back to the room. She stopped at the edge of the bed and noticed a suitcase rested against their dresser. Marinette tiptoed over to the suitcase and brushed her fingers against it. She looked back to her partner wh slept without a care in a world that she was there or not and then back to the suitcase. It was decided. Marinette opened the dresser quietly and collected as many clothes necessary and her necessities and went to the living room and packed everything she thought was important. She changed quickly. Marinette started to sob quietly as she packed more and more. By the time she was finished packing her face was sticky and she couldn't stop crying. As she went to leave she noticed the walls adorned with pictures of her and Alya. Their first anniversary, baking, ice skating, and everything. Marinette looked down at her feet and opened the door. She stepped out and started crying even more. Marinette by now had cried so bad she couldn't breathe. She walked down the hallway gripping her skirt. This was it. She had left Alya. As a weight lifted her shoulders she left the building and stared up to the window of her apartment building. 'No more of that.' She thought as she shook her head. She walked down the street and left her first love behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this book a long time ago and decided to release it. This was heavily inspired by 'California King Bed' by Rihanna. I know this isn't my best work and I'm sorry! I hope you had fun reading anyways.
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
